I hate you but I love you
by DeanAmbroseDarling
Summary: This is fic is all about Ambreigns love filled with nothing but fluff/drabbles/smut and all the chapters are random and deal with Roman's nature of loving Dean even if he's arrogant, nasty, moody bad guy. WARNING :- some chapters are smut so its gonna be rated M but still some will be fluff. Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns SLASH Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- Okay, after being requested by my wonderful followers to write a Ambreigns fic, here I am with one, but there's no actual plot line yet there's every thing else. This fic was inspired by two songs one of which I chose to be the title and I hope that you've heard those songs, and if you haven't then make sure you hear them because it will help you understand better. The first one being "I hate you but I love you" by Russian Red and the other "True love" by Pink. Whenever, I hear them it reminds me of Ambrose and Reigns because Roman knows what a cocky, moody and arrogant asshole Dean is but he still loves him. And, here every chapter is gonna be random filled with either smut/drabbles or fluff. **

**For those wondering when I'm gonna write an Ambreigns fic with actual story then I'll start only after 'The dangerous poison of love" is completed, up until then have this fic, and I'll try to update it every week and this ones a fluff.**

* * *

**SLEEP**

Dean Ambrose was twisting and turning as he rolled in his bed furiously. It had been nearly an hour since he'd gone to his bed, yet sleep didn't come to him at all. He'd pulled over the covers of his blanket over his head, and had shut his eyes forcibly to try to get some sleep.

"When the hell are you gonna be done with your stupid work?" Dean asked as he pulled his head out of the covers.

Roman stared at him as he pushed his reading glasses a little to get a better view of him. "Umm…you were the one who wasn't in mood for any kind of action tonight. So why's my little work bothering you now?"

Dean popped his head over his elbow to face Roman, who was sitting over at the couch, and simply watched him work. "I remember that. And, it's because I'm exhausted from all this travelling every singe day, but somehow I'm unable to get any sleep now."

"Aww...poor baby…my Dean wants me to tell him bed time stories and sing lullaby's now." Roman said in a playful tone.

Dean's face quickly turned in that of a scowl. "Fuck you!" He gritted his teeth in anger. "All I wanted for you is to hold me tight, because you know that I fall asleep in mere minutes in your arms… But, I guess you're fucking work is more important than me."

Roman felt pity for his lover, but he'd taken Dean's permission already before he'd started to check the papers of his Credit Card Company and bank accounts. He'd known that his beloved wasn't in any kind of mood for late night activities, so he'd chosen this free time do some paper work, but it seemed like with Dean he could never be certain of anything.

"Fuck, I'm feeling cold too. Shit…." Dean whined as he rolled in his bed.

Roman sighed harder, and collected all his papers which were lying over the table as he stretched his back a little. He smiled as he saw Dean peeping a little from under his covers. He'd immediately understood that the younger man was waiting for him to join him in the bed. He slowly made his way towards the bed, and placed his glasses over the bedside cabinet.

Dean saw him approaching, and quickly turned his body facing away from him. He was trying to act as if he was angry or something, but instead he felt happy to know that his man cared for him too much to ditch his work just like that.

"Baby….Dean…" Roman spoke softly as he sat on the bed, and tried to push the covers slightly off of him in order to join him. "Babe…come on now…don't be mad…I'm here for you." He wrapped his arm over Dean's waist, and pulled him closer, but he still didn't turn around to face him.

"Go on…do your work... because I'm pissing you off with my mood swings." Dean mumbled in his breath as he hid his face under covers.

Roman placed his one arm underside of Dean's neck, and the other around his waist as he pulled him close to his body. Dean struggled under his hold to free himself, but Roman's grasp was just too tight. He completely wrapped Dean with both of his arms, and placed a soft kiss over his temple. "Shush…ma baby's cold, and not getting any sleep, so how can I think of my damn work. Huh! I need to comfort you first." He placed another soft kiss over his forehead.

Dean slightly crooked his head as he looked up to stare at him. "You take so good care of me, babe." He uttered softly, and moved up a little bit to place a soft kiss over his lips.

Roman's eyes opened wide with surprise as he sighed harder. "Hmm…stop kissing me like that or else I'll change my mind of keeping my hands off of you tonight, okay."

Dean smiled with beautiful dimples forming in his cheeks, and he ran his hands over Roman's long hair as he untied it to set it loose. Roman's long beautiful locks fell over his shoulder, and he looked so majestic like this. Dean interlaced his fingers in his long locks, and pulled him closer to his face before he crashed his lips hard to that of Roman's.

Roman kissed him softly, and completely smothered his lips. The kiss was slow, sweet and intense. Dean smiled into the kiss a little, and hummed in amusement when Roman ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of his lips asking for access to his mouth, but Dean simply forced the back of Roman's head hard to press their lips even harder, and then soon ended the kiss abruptly.

A slow whinny moan escaped from Roman's lips, and Dean just looked at him with puppy eyes which forced Roman to pull him into another searing kiss. He licked and sucked at his lips even harder, and Dean moaned into the kiss which was quickly engulfed by Roman's mouth.

They kept kissing each other for awhile, when Roman finally was able to pull his mouth off of him. They both were breathless and panted harder as Roman caressed the back of Dean's head slowly. "I can never get enough of kissing you baby. And, I've got no idea as to how to help you sleep, when you're wrapped in my arms like this."

Dean lovingly caressed his right cheek, and kissed on the other. "Hmm…I know baby, but I'm too freaking tired and exhausted too."

"I understand it babe…but how else are you going to fall asleep, when you're cuddling up with me the entire time. Huh!" Roman asked with a concern in his voice.

Dean rubbed his right hand over Roman's chest, and stared into his eyes. "You can read you favorite crime novel…what was that...Umm...murder of someone. Yes! Robert Acroyerd by Amanda Christ…Yes, that's the one I love. And, your voice when you read is so soothing that I'll definitely fall into deep sleep.

Roman was revolted by the way Dean always used to mess up the name of the novel and the author. So, he placed his index finger under his chin to pull his face up to stare into his eyes, as he firmly spoke. "It's 'The murder of Roger Ackroyd' by Agatha Christie, alright!"

'Okay…okay…whatever read that!" Dean said in a matter of fact tone.

"Nah…I'm not reading. You question and interrupt me a lot whenever I read, and it really spoils my joy of reading anything." Roman said in a firm voice.

Dean jolted Roman's body completely, and pulled at his cheeks playfully. "Please…Please… I promise that I'm not gonna interrupt nor question bout anything, okay."

Roman gave up arguing with his man, and moved slightly to pick up his reading glasses and the novel from the bedside cabinet. He then sat upright to place his head back at the headboard, and Dean crawled towards him as he placed his head over Roman's left shoulder. Dean's one hand was over Roman's chest, and Roman's hand was securely wrapped around Dean's back.

"Now… carefully listen and don't ask in between. I'll start from the part where I left three days ago. After Roger's girlfriend had arrived, alright." Roman said and wore his glasses, and Dean simply nodded his head in approval.

Roman started to read, and instantly Dean started to ask questions as he got intrigued by the story. He kept on discussing tits & bits of the story in the middle, but Roman being the kind of loving boyfriend that he was didn't even say anything, instead kept on explaining the parts of the story one after the another.

After half an hour had passed with Roman immersed into reading the novel, he'd realized that Dean wasn't making any kind of sound nor asking obnoxious questions for quite some time. He then crooked his head a little to find Dean had already fallen into deep slumber on his left shoulder.

Roman slowly placed his glasses and the book back at the table. He then carefully pushed himself and Dean together to place their heads over the soft polyester pillows. Dean was still wrapped in his arms as he moved his right arm off of him to push the covers up over both of their bodies, and then again placed it back around his boyfriend's waist.

Dean's finally slept soundly with Roman holding him tightly in his arms as he placed a soft kiss over Dean's hair, and tried to get some sleep too.

* * *

So, this is just the beginning and the hot smut is up next in my second update with Dean being the little tease and Roman dominating the hell outta him. Tell me your thoughts and please read/review.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELPING HAND**

Dean jumped on top of Roman, who was sitting quietly over the large couch reading the morning newspaper. He quickly peeled off the newspaper from his hand, and carelessly threw it over the ground as he locked his hands over the back of his neck. Roman was shocked by Dean's behavior, but didn't get enough time to process it, when his lips got sealed off with that of Dean's.

Roman instantly responded to the kiss, and crooked his head a little to get better access to Dean's mouth. He completely engrossed him into the kiss as he pulled him closer to his body. He then lifted him up to make him sit upon his lap, and Dean instantly straddled his hips as he kept on kissing Roman wantonly.

It was no secret that Dean's early morning actions were having a huge effect on Roman's body, as he could feel his dick get harder after every passing moment. Dean could feel Roman's erection rubbing over his own, and he pushed himself harder over his body creating a smooth friction. He tightened his grip over Roman's neck, and one hand slipped over his long luscious locks as he caressed it swiftly.

Roman ran his tongue over the seam of Dean's lips as he whispered breathlessly over his lips. "Open your mouth, baby."

"Hmmm…" Dean hummed as he caught his breath a little, and then parted his lips slightly away from that of Roman's. "No, I think we're done here." He pecked his lips hard once, before he pulled himself off of Roman's lap.

Roman just stared at him with what the fuck expression as he opened his arms wide in protest. "What the hell? Where are you going?"

"Umm...I need to go to the gym at nine with Seth. I promised him." Dean said with a slight nasty grin appearing over his face as he walked away from Roman, and moved towards his bed.

Roman couldn't believe his ears, and stood up from his position. "You really gonna go gym now, and leave me like this." He pointed at the obvious hardness that had formed in pants due to Dean's overzealous activities.

Dean laughed a little, and then he covered his mouth with his palm as he started to text Seth from his phone. "Well…you gotta deal with that on your own. I'm gonna get ready."

Roman frowned upon him, and sunk back into the comfy couch. "You asshole! You knowingly came on to me to tease me like that. And, I always fall for that, shit…" He banged his fist hard over the couch.

Dean laughed shakily, and his laughter irritated the hell out of Roman to say the least. "You should get used to it by now, right babe!"

Roman sighed harder as he turned his back towards Dean, eliciting another loud laughter from his partner's mouth. He then moved to grab the fallen newspaper from the ground when his phone rang. He picked up his phone from the table, and started to have conversation with his mum, dad and rest of the members of his family, who took their turns to talk with him.

Just minutes after Roman had finished his conversation with his family he'd heard a loud curse coming from inside the bathroom. "Fuck" Dean yelled in clear anger in his voice. And, Roman ran towards the bathroom to check on him.

"Umm…this trimmer is not working. I need to shave my beard." Dean said to Roman with a pouty face.

Roman grinned a little, and folded his arms in the process. "Well...you don't have a beard actually."

"Yeah, right! But, these little facial hairs that grow up are so damn prickly, and they're all scratchy & stuff. I need to shave them off." Dean quipped.

Roman laughed as he entered the bathroom to stand right in front of Dean. He took the trimmer off of his hands, and checked it. He pressed the button on gently, and it stared to make sound signaling that it's working now. "Oh…gosh thanks, babe." Dean said as he patted his boyfriend's shoulder. "Umm…I was thinking that would you mind giving me a helping hand here?"

Roman looked at Dean with curiosity as he shook his head in disbelief. "First you stand me up like that, and now you want me to help you shaving. Huh! You're a real nasty piece of work."

"I know, but you still love me, right?" Dean leaned in closer to him for a kiss, but instead Roman placed his hand under Dean's jaw, and lifted his face up. He used the trimmer to run down over the upper portion of his neck below his jaw, when Dean mumbled softly. "You love me na….say something…"

Roman didn't answer back instead he finished trimming his lower jaw, and pushed his face towards right to trim of the facial hair of that side. "Why aren't you saying it? You love me, right?" Dean again and again asked him, and kept clenching his jaw, when he didn't receive any answer from his partner.

"Don't run your mouth all the time; I know it's hard for you, but try." Roman interrupted Dean's endless mumblings. "Or else the shave isn't gonna be good, alright.

Dean felt slight anger over Roman's demeanors, and placed his hands over his waist as he tightly wrapped them around it. "Say baby…that you love me…"

"What is it with you today?" Roman inquired. "You're so damn feisty, oh wait…you're like that everyday." Roman instantly regretted saying it, and looked up to stare into Dean's crystal clear blue eyes. "Sorry bout that."

Dean didn't answer, and quietly turned his head towards right, so that Roman could trim his left side. Roman noticed the sulking attitude that was just coming off of Dean's facial expressions, and he simply smiled at it. He could see his lover's jaw clench harder with his lips forming a tight line, and quiet frankly he felt like laughing his heart out in that moment.

"You know when you get mad like this, sheesh…" Roman sighed harder as he finished trimming Dean's gorgeous face, and pressed the button off of the trimmer. "I get really hot for you."

"So you do love me, Huh?"

"You're still stuck up at it."

"Yup!" Dean replied, and pulled Roman close to his body as he tightly embraced him. He planted soft kisses over Roman's neck, and entangled his fingers in his hair as he caressed it. "Say it, that you love me…" He placed his hand over Roman's crotch, and rubbed on it slightly.

Roman instantly moaned, and his face started to turn beetroot red. "You really want me to say it now. Don't you?" He asked, and relaxed a bit in Dean's grip.

Dean tightened his grip, and massaged gently over the clothed dick of his. "I do. You gotta say it to me baby. Say it!" He tightly groped over his dick, and moved his palm up and down over it, as he pulled Roman even closer with his other hand locked over his neck. "Say it!"

Roman tried resisting over Dean's actions, but he wasn't in his control once Dean got all demanding like that. His breath slowed down completely, and he started to pant harder. He could feel his dick growing painfully hard, and the way Dean's palm was moving up and down over his covered dick at criminally slow pace made him groan in pleasure.

"I'm not gonna let you go." Dean squeezed Roman's dickhead harder making Samoan moan louder in lust. "Just say it!"

"Okay…okay…I do." Roman panted harder.

"I do what?" Dean retorted.

"I fucking love you, alright." Roman spat back as he placed both of his hands over Dean's face, and kissed him harshly. He covered his mouth completely over that of Dean's as he kissed him feverishly. And then, he pulled out of the kiss shortly as his lips brushed slightly over that of Dean's. "I love you." He again dived in and kissed, sucked and licked at his lips. "I love you so much, baby."

Once again there lips were locked, and it took all the courage in Dean's heart to not get turned on by the way he was getting kissed by his lover. "See, it wasn't that hard now, was it?"

"Oh…fuck no! Come here." Roman stared to pull at Dean's boxers to push it down, when Dean hooked his hand under it to pull it back up.

"No, babe I need to go to the gym."

"Fuck the gym. You're mine, and I'm not letting you go."

"Uh...uh…" Dean shook his head in disapproval as he pulled himself off of Roman to take his aftershave lotion out from bathroom cabinet. "Babe…I need to leave in just another half an hour. So, I'm gonna get dressed up, alright."

"Fuck you!" Roman shot back in anger, and got annoyed by Dean's nature. "You're such a fucking tease, you asshole."

Dean simply pouted at him, and poured some of the lotion in his hand, as he started to rub it over his jaw back & forth. Roman really got irritated, and made his way out of the bathroom angrily. He went over to his bag pack, and took out the herbal coconut hair oil for massaging his hair before he washed them.

Roman angrily sat over the couch, and poured some of the oil in his hand as he oiled his hair harshly. He wasn't being gentle with his hair, and was frustrated to some extent, because he really loved and fell every time for that asshole, that was sometimes denser than any person he'd ever met.

Dean peeked on him as he slightly opened the bathroom door. He felt real bad for his boyfriend who was sitting there all alone oiling up his hair. He wanted to help him or did he really? Either way that evil bastard wasn't going to leave his boyfriend that easy. "Do you mind if I oiled your hair, babe?" He spoke softly from his position.

"Oh! Hell naw...I don't need your fucking help. Dress up fast, and get the fuck outta here." Roman lashed out at him without even looking at him.

Dean was surprised by the amount of anger Roman was showing, as he made his way towards Roman standing behind the couch. "Now, I was just offering a helping hand, babe. Calm down."

Roman didn't even felt like replying to him, and he just huffed in anger. Dean bent down to take the bottle from the couch, as he pours some generous amount in his hand, and then placed the bottle back. He quickly rubbed the oil in his hands, and ran it over the entire length of Roman's hair. He parted his long luscious locks in two parts, and applied oil to the one side entirely, and then repeated the same action on the other side.

Dean took some more of the herbal oil, and then entangled his fingers deep into Roman's hair. He massaged slowly and smoothly over his scalp, and he could instantly feel Roman relax as he leaned his back against the couch. The soft slow strokes of Dean's fingers which were deeply interlaced in Roman's scalp were working wonders, and Roman couldn't help but gasp at the sensation.

The anger had gone from Roman's mind, and his body had gone into a comfort zone of his own. He felt at such ease that he'd forgotten that just minutes ago he was teased and preyed upon by his lover. He could feel his entire body relax, and was even getting turned on by some extent by the way Dean softly massaged his hair.

Dean could see the effects his massage was having over his lover's body, as he pulled softly over the roots of his hair. "Baby, you enjoying this?"

"Oh! Yes." Roman gasped as he tried to keep himself from not getting turned on by his man's action for the third time this morning.

Dean ran his fingers vigorously as he massaged Roman's hair completely up & down, and back & forth. "You like this, huh?"

Roman was trying hard to focus on massage, but his body kept reacting to it, and he could feel his cock get harden under his shorts. "Yeah...baby just like that."

Dean momentarily stopped running his fingers through his hair as he bent down, and placed his hands on the underside of Roman's jaw to uplift his head. "Your hair is so long, thick and gorgeous babe."

Roman looked at Dean, whose face was upside down to his view, and smiled softly. "I know that you love my hair because you keep placing soft kisses over them all the time."

"That I do." Dean replied, and quickly closed the small gap between their lips. His upper lip met with that of Roman's lower, and since their faces were opposite to each other their lips brushed over on top of one another.

Roman placed his hands backward as he lowered Dean's head, and kissed him fiercely. He sucked and licked over his lips, and got really turned on second by second. Dean smothered his lips as his freshly shaven face brushed over Roman's beard, and he liked it so damn much.

Once again Roman asked for the access to Dean's mouth by running his tongue over his lips, but he again pecked his lips hard and forced their lips to be locked for awhile before he quickly pulled back. It was needless to say that Roman was more than frustrated over his boyfriend's actions this morning, and his overtop teasing.

Usually a look or a simple kiss would melt Dean in his arms or make him jelly in minutes, but somehow this morning even though Roman was more than ready and charged, yet all his powers had failed to seduce him. This wasn't like Dean Ambrose at all, because his man was ever ready, and he wasn't the one who held anything back, but today was just different.

"What's the matter with you?" Roman asked annoyingly.

"I just need to leave. I'm getting late." Dean said with an obvious grin forming over his face.

"No, this is just too much. You take care of this now." Roman said indicating to his painfully hard dick as he stood up from his position.

Dean sighed harder, and then grinned widely as he moved away from his lover. "Nah…you take care of it yourself." He waved his hand at him, and turned around.

Roman was furious, and his face quickly turned into that of a scowl. He followed Dean behind, and grabbed his hair yanking him back. 'Wait…you're not leaving. You hear that." The gentle and calmness in Roman's voice had gone, and he was legit angry.

"Gosh…it hurts, Roman." Dean tried to turn around and wiggle his way out of his grip. "Let me go. Okay!" He pushed his boyfriend freeing himself, and ran towards the bathroom door.

Roman chased him back, and then Dean ran away from bathroom's door over to the bed area, as he tried to get away from his boyfriend somehow. He tried to jump behind the bed in order to get away, but the moment he stepped over the bed, Roman caught him from his hips to pull him down. Dean fell back first on the middle of the bed, and Roman instantly pinned him down.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Roman asked bending close to Dean's face, and holding his wrists tightly in both of his hands.

Dean struggled under his grip to move away as he still giggled all the time. "Let go off me! Roman, come on…." He was interrupted, when Roman harshly crashed his lips to his, and all he could do was to mumble in the kiss while his breath was getting sucked out by his boyfriend. "I….gotta…leave…me…."

Roman pulled back, and smirked at him. "You really think that I'm gonna let you go. Huh? Try hard babe." He challenged him, and then again dived in for another rough kiss as he bites hard on his bottom lip. This caused Dean's bottom lip to bleed a little, which was quickly soothed by Roman's tongue, as he licked and sucked on his lips slowly making his boyfriend moan hard.

Dean could feel Roman loosening his grip over his wrist, and he took this opportunity to get an upper hand over him. He locked his legs over Roman's hips, and quickly freed his hands off him, as he spun him around so that he could be on top. He locked their lips together, and sucked hard making his boyfriend moan which was soon engulfed by his mouth.

Just as Roman relaxed in the kiss, Dean quickly got off of him, and moved away from bed as he ran behind the couch. For a moment Roman was in shock, and then he recovered to chase behind him. It was like a cat and mouse race that was going on between the two of them. "Now, you've really pissed me. Okay!" Roman said in a rough yet seductive tone.

"Oh! Yeah, then come and get me darling." Dean laughed, and ran towards the hotel room's door, when he felt a hand being placed under his hips, as his feet got lifted from above the ground.

Roman tightly gripped his arms over Dean's waist as he carried him. He dropped him beside the large empty table near the main door, and pushed his body against the wall as he leaned in closer holding both of his wrists in one hand of his. He pinned him to the wall roughly, as his breath ghosted over Dean's face, and his excitement peeked at that point.

"What are you gonnna do now? Babe!" Dean panted harder with his voice perfect mixture of anxiety and excitement.

" You've got no idea, sweetheart! " Roman answered back as he tried to catch his breath from all the chasing.

Roman quickly placed his free hand over Dean's clothed crotch, and rubbed against it making him shiver in lust. He groped harder, and ran his palm up & down over it, which made Dean shake and moan harder. "Gosh...this feels good." Dean moaned in pleasure.

"Yeah! How bout this." Roman pulled his shorts down, and palmed his dick though his underwear. Dean moaned loudly, and tried to free his hands off of the Samoan's grip, but was unsuccessful. "No..No..No…You don't get to move, honey. You've teased me long enough." He whispered over his lips, and then passionately kissed him puling at his bruised lower lip.

Dean couldn't help but moan even louder over his swollen lips getting kissed feverishly by his boyfriend. Roman kissed over at the exposed throat area, and licked him up and down. He took a hard bite at the curve of Dean's neck trying to mark him, and Dean cursed in pleasure. "Oh! Fuck…babe…"

Roman moved his hand off of Dean's wrists to pull his shirt up quickly. He then ordered his boyfriend to keep his hands off, and let him do his own thing. Roman moved a bit lower, as he sucked at Dean's right nipple encircling his tongue over it. The soft moans that were coming out of his boyfriend mouth were like music to his ears.

He sucked and kissed hard over his rosy nipple, and then he moved his mouth to the other one. He again sucked harder over the left one, and licked it slowly moving his tongue in circular motion. He tugged at his nipple with his teeth as he pinched the other one at the same time, which made Dean scream in pain & pleasure both. It was getting real hard for Dean to keep his hands off of his man, so he took the fingers of his right hand in his mouth to bite on it.

"I bet you like this." Roman spoke softly; as he once again sucked at both of his nipples, and then moved down to kiss each & every beautiful abs of his lover. He kissed and sucked over every part of his abdomen, as he slowly sat on his knees to probe his tongue deep into his belly button hard, which made Dean curse out loudly this time. "Oh! Fuck!"

Roman kissed further down, and sucked and licked over Dean's clothed dick making him squirm. He could feel the wetness that had already formed in his underwear, and licked over it once before discarding it on the floor. Dean instantly lost control over Roman's face being so close to his naked cock, and intertwined his fingers in his hair, and pushed himself closer to his face.

"Uh…Uh…stop it!" Roman pulled himself away from Dean's cock, and looked up. "You keep your hands off or I'll stop!"

Dean straightened himself up and just stood there waiting for Roman to ravage him. Roman took hold of Dean's cock as he rubbed his hand up & down over it, and Dean moaned softly. "How bad do you want me?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Very bad, come on do it now."

"Do what?"

"Take it in your mouth."

Roman laughed at frustration in Dean's voice, and rubbed his hand even harder over his cock. "Take what in my mouth? Say it now."

"I think I've said enough." Dean angrily replied, which made Roman to smack his ass hard.

Roman looked up at him and placed a gentle kiss over his cockhead. "Say it or else I'm just gonna keep licking at it slowly while killing you in the process." He said and took a long stroke over the underside of his cock which pushed Dean over his limits.

"Okay! Suck my cock!"

"Say, please first." Roman was now torturing him for teasing him the entire morning. He knew just how much Dean disliked giving up all the control, and now he was more than enjoying making him lose it.

Dean sighs harder, and looked down to stare at the smoky grey eyes of his lover. "Please suck my cock. Please."

Roman laughed at the whiny moan that escaped from Dean's mouth, and immediately took his entire cock in his mouth at once. This surprised Dean, but he bucked his hips forward to give access to his man. Roman released his cock off his mouth, and then started to suck and lick at it wantonly.

He bobbed his head up and down in a fast paced motion as Dean writhed in pleasure. "Oh! Yeah…babe keep going. Your mouth feels so damn good…" Roman sucked harder at his cock head, and kept fondling his balls with his left hand. He kept on sucking at it rapidly, and then stopped for a moment to suck & lick at his balls.

Dean started to shake with uncontrolled emotions, and bite on his fingers hard as he got lost in the feelings of Roman's mouth over his cock. Roman was devouring his cock with that amazing warm mouth of his, and he continuously teased his balls at the same time. He kept sucking on his cock up down and licked away the precum that was forming over the swollen cock head.

Roman then moved to lick and suck at his balls individually, and then again went back to suck at his cock. Dean felt like his knees would give up, but he somehow tried to maintain his composure over the feel of his boyfriend's wonderful mouth over his cock. "I love your cock. I mean my cock. This is mine and everything of yours is mine." He again licked, and slurped which immediately sent shock waves to Dean's body.

"Yeah! Baby...everything is yours…" Dean felt simply amazing, and could feel the tension rising up in his stomach. He felt the twists and turns forming in his stomach, and he felt like he would explode at any moment. "Babe...I'm very close. Stop this and fuck me."

"No, I'm not gonna stop." Roman answered in between sucking his cock. "Come on babe, just fuck my mouth now. I love it when you do that."

Dean was more than happy to follow his man's orders as he entangled his fingers in Roman's hairs, and pushed his cock in Roman's mouth steadily. He moved his hips back and forth as he fucked his mouth. He entirely pulled his cock out of Roman's mouth just leaving his cock head inside and then pushed again in completely. He kept on fucking his mouth, and Roman sat there on his knees and took it.

Roman loved every bit of Dean's cock which was being pushed down his throat, and this was making his own dick hard at a dangerous level. After a few minutes, Dean could feel the knots in stomach uncoil as he kept pushing his cock harder. 'I'm gonna cum babe…"

"Then, Come for me. Fill my mouth with that delicious cum of yours." Roman insisted, and locked his mouth even harder over Dean's cock.

Dean's toes curled up, and his entire body got tensed up before he shot his warm cum down his throat. He kept shooting his load in his boyfriend's wiling mouth, and Roman swallowed his cum hungrily. "I love it how your cum tastes, baby. Nothing beats it, its my favorite thing." He lapped his tongue once more at cockhead, and sucked hard on it to lick away every singe drop of his cum that was left.

Roman stood up, and pulled Dean into a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue deep inside his mouth, and Dean could taste himself. He sucked hard over Dean's bruised lips which matched with his own lips that were swollen now from all the kissing and sucking. He pushed Dean abruptly bending him over the table as his ass held up high for his viewing.

"Gosh...your ass is delectable." Roman smacked hard over his both butt cheeks making Dean scream in pleasure. "Jeez…this ass is mine. Isn't it?" He ran his hands over his round globes, and squeezed it harder as he kneaded them. "Say it" He smacked harder over his ass turning it red, and its sound could be heard in the entire room. "Say it, that your ass is mine!"

"Oh! Fuck yes! It's yours, only yours." Dean whimpered, and his heart pounded fast with all the smacking.

Roman laughed at Dean's words, and bent down on his knees, as he smacked it hard once more loving the way it wiggled. "This is so damn perfect." He stated, and took a hard bite over his left butt cheek, and Dean screamed in pain mixed with pleasure. "You like that, huh? I'm gonna mark your beautiful ass, sweet heart." He took another hard bite over his right butt cheek. "Say that you like it, come on babe."

"Oh! Fuck no…it stings you idiot." Dean shouted in anger, and again moaned hard when he felt the Samoan press his teeth deep over his butt cheek.

"Nah…you like it. I know that come on now…" He took another bite on both of his cheeks, and then ran his tongue all over them to soothe it. "Come on babe, say that you like it."

"Okay...okay…I like it. Now, just fuck me and get it over with." Dean spat back harshly, as he crooked his head to stare at his boyfriend.

Roman laughed harder, and his laugh echoed. "I know your eager ass is begging for it, but I'm gonna make you pay for egging on me like that. And, all you're gonna do is to simply take and like it." He parted Dean's butt cheeks lightly, and plunged his tongue deep into his ass hole. He pulled his tongue out, and ran his tongue entirely over the ass crack, and again started to dig his tongue in and out of his ass.

Dean was cursing nonstop over the wicked sensation of Roman's luscious tongue over his ass, and could feel his cock getting hard again for the second time. "Fuck…babe...oh shit…" He started to buck his hips to meet up with Roman's tongue in middle. "Shit…your tongue is driving me crazy…fuck babe…"

Roman immediately pulled his tongue out, and could hear a whinny moan escape from Dean, but he neglected it. He didn't finger him nor prepared him much because his dick had grown painfully hard by now. He took the lube that was placed in the corner of the table, and applied it generously over his entire length. He teased penetrating Dean, when his cockhead brushed over his entrance once or twice.

"Do it, now..." Dean's voice was overblown with pleasure. "Come on.."

Roman smacked his ass over with his dick, and again tried to push his cockhead, but took it out again. "First you beg for my cock."

"I'm not gonna do that…"

"Then, I'm gonna make you squirm all day long."

"Oh! No, I need your cock in my ass now."

Roman tried to hold his laughter at Dean's ass pushing back to meet his cock. "Say that you want me to fuck you." He smacked his ass with his cock. "And, ask nicely. You know I like when you give in, so just do it…"

Dean knew that his boyfriend had his upper hand over this situation, and he finally gave in. "Alright! Please fuck me. I need your glorious cock inside me, now." He spread his legs far, and stood waiting for his boyfriend to take him over.

Roman didn't need to be told twice, and he happily obliged with his boyfriend wishes. He slowly pushed his cock inch by inch into his lovers quivering hole, and didn't move his cock up until he was fully seated in.

"Come on baby move…I'm ready..please." Dean tried to move, but his boyfriend had a hard grip over his hips, and stopped him from any movement.

Roman slowly moved his hips torturing his man, and pulled his cock almost out, then slowly pushed inside again. The slower friction was driving both the guys crazy, and Roman loved the way Dean's ass clenched over his ass, but he needed to make his lover suffer right now for how he behaved earlier, and he was focusing on that. "You gotta learn babe that you don't tease me like you did today, alright.' He gave another slow thrust and Dean whined loudly.

"Please babe...I'll never ignore you…go on, pound my ass hard now."

"You want it."

"I fucking need it."

Roman thought that he was done playing with his man for now, and he pushed hard into his asshole. He started to quicken his pace, and pounded Dean's ass forcefully. He wasn't being at all gentle, and his cock thrust deep into his ass. Dean was trying to hold over to the table strongly, as his ass was getting pounded forcefully by his boyfriend's huge thick cock.

Dean's ass was stretched as he felt full by the Samoan's cock, and he loved every single bit of it. "Gosh…I love your cock in my ass…Don't stop…keep going babe." He was trying hard to not move as he took every bit of his pounding. "Harder…harder…break me in half."He never stopped talking dirty and this turned the Samoan on even more. He slowly moved his hand over to wrap it around his cock, as he tried to stay his ground over the pounding that he was being received.

Roman instantly smacked Dean's hand off his cock, and then he bent over his back to whisper in his ears. "You don't get to touch yourself." He pounded harder and harder, as he angled his hips to hit his prostate which made Dean moan loudly. "I need you to cum just by my pounding. I bet you can." He again kept on increasing his thrust at a frantic pace, and could feel his lover scream in pleasure which could mean only one thing, that he'd hit his sweet spot.

Once he got accustomed to his sweet spot, then Roman relentlessly hit it over & over again, making Dean curse out in pleasure. "Oh! Fuck...this feels so good…don't stop..Fuck...babe you're da best...fuck keep going…" Roman was really enjoying hearing Dean's needy lustful moans, and it just made him curse and grunt in pleasure as well.

"Right there babe, huh!" Roman pushed, and hit his prostate once more. "Say it that you love me. I need to hear that." He ordered with his cock slamming hard in his ass, and the sound of ass slapping with ass echoed in the entire room. "Say it babe..."

"I fucking love you…I love you…only you…" Dean panted hard, and cursed as he could feel the precum oozing from his cock head now. "There's no one like you. You're a god Roman…"

Roman's ego got boosted, and his actions almost became robotic as he kept thrusting in & out of his lover's ass. Dean could feel the familiar churning of his stomach, and he could tell by his boyfriend's movement that he was close too. "I'm so close baby…I'm gonna cum." He stated.

"Then, cum for me baby. Do it now…" Roman commanded, and in mere seconds Dean cursed harshly as he was Cumming hard. Roman could feel Dean's ass muscles clench tightly over his cock, and he remained still for a second, then he too poured his load into his lover's sweet ass. He held his hips strongly as he coated his ass walls with his warm cum.

Roman was totally spent as he laid down chest first over Dean's back. They stayed still for a minute or two, and then Roman's softening cock slipped out of Dean's ass slowly. "I don't know why you do that?" Roman mumbled softly as he tried to stand.

Dean slowly turned over to look at his boyfriend, and quirked his eyebrows in confusion. "Do what?"

"Tease me or better push me over the edge." Roman ran his fingers in his hair. "It just forces me to abuse you like this. Gosh…"

Dean laughed at him as he pulled his boyfriend by hips, and slowly kissed his lips. "Umm…because if I don't behave like this then you're never rough to me, and you know I like it rough sometimes."

Roman couldn't help but smile, and he kissed him while slowly running his tongue over his lips. "You never fail to amaze me, babe. But, I think you're more than late for your gym routine now."

"I didn't plan to go anyways." Dean smirked. "Come, take a shower with me darling." He said in a teasing tone as he ran his hands over his entire abdomen.

Roman looked at him, and placed his hands over his hips pulling him into tight embrace. "Yeah…I'm up for that." He softly pecked his right temple, and they quickly made their way together to the bathroom.

* * *

Okay here's the smut for this fic, and I hope that you like it. Please read & review, love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweep me off my feet **(**Warning**: includes feet fetish, foot play, feet worship)

"Get off of me…let me go." Dean lashed out in an angry tone, and pushed his boyfriend's arms off of his waist as he tried to make his way inside their shared hotel room.

Roman was more than angry himself over the words & actions of his lover, but he tried to speak in a calm tone. "What the hell is wrong with you? Last night you slept off early, and then you were ridiculously quiet during the entire car ride." He felt exhausted, and placed his hands over his hips looking closely at Dean. "Is there a problem, baby?"

"Nope." Dean quickly retorted as he moved to his trolley bag, and stated to fish out for some fresh clothes. "I'm gonna take a quick shower now, alright." He tried to make his way towards the bathroom when Roman stepped right in front of him blocking his way.

"Wait just a minute." He said as he placed his hand over Dean's shoulder. "Are you sure? Because you didn't even give me a goodnight kiss last night, and you still haven't kissed me yet. It's so not like you."

Dean looked up to meet his boyfriend's smoky gray eyes, but it wasn't quiet enough to cool him down this time. "I'm just tired you know. I think I need a short nap." He pushed his hand off of his shoulder, and again tried to move, but Roman caught hold of his hand grasping it tightly.

"You're lying!"

"Nope, I'm not. Let go off me."

"You're getting irritated too baby. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not. Just stop it Roman!"

"Why is my baby mad, huh?" Roman pulled Dean towards his body as he tightly locked his arms around his waist. He moved in closer to his lips to kiss him, but Dean moved his face and his lips met with his right cheek instead. He nuzzled his cheek just before he placed a soft kiss there. "You're so not rational when you behave like this…."

Dean quickly pulled himself away from his boyfriend's body, and furiously stared at him. "Oh! I'm the irrational one, yeah…right! Of course, I'm the one who is crazy after all and that's why if anything ever happens then it's always got to be my fault."

"Gosh...Calm the hell down." Roman frantically ran his fingers over his hair. "You just keep pushing me away. Why don't you just let it out, huh?"

"I'm pushing you? Or you pushed me in the middle of the ring." Dean spat back.

"What are you even talking bout?" Roman looked more than confused now, and was getting a little irritated too. "When the hell did I push you?"

"Aah...you don't even remember it now." Dean stared directly into his lover's eyes. "Remember our little Shield Summit, huh!" He said in a mocking tone. "After I pushed Seth down in the centre of the ring, you pushed me down. I mean you always take Seth's side…"

"Wait, what?" Roman interrupted him as he felt disgusted by his lover's words. "It was planned wasn't it? That's what creative told me to do, and I did because it's our job. You're so naive to even get mad at me now."

"Yeah...yeah…I'm the immature brat here." Dean started to seethe in anger. "Even though I was the one who got slapped in face after you pushed me back down hard. Yet you still ran backstage to nurse your little buddy's jaw, and completely ignored me in the moment."

"Oh! Come on babe." Roman slowly scooted closer to his man as he kept staring into his cold baby blue eyes. "Seth's like our little brother, and we need to take care of him. You know that, right! There's no need to get angry on that, okay."

Dean was aware that Seth was like a younger brother to both of them, but still Roman taking care and being close to Seth always used to agitate him for some weird reason. Maybe Dean felt jealous of Seth or maybe he hated the fact that Seth always chose Roman over him whenever he felt like he needed some kind of affection.

But, it was a bitter truth that Roman was better than Dean in matters of babying anyone since he was the calmer one of the two. Moreover, Dean was never good in dealing with any kind of emotional feelings because of his turbulent childhood.

"Okay, I'm not angry on you, but I just need some space for now." Dean stated, and moved quickly past his boyfriend to enter the bathroom. Roman stood there watching his lover in complete shock and utter dismay.

After Dean finished his shower, he quickly changed into black gym shorts and a white sleeveless tee. Roman quietly glanced over him before he made his way towards the bathroom. Once he was done showering, he entered the room to find Dean lying peacefully over the bed with both of his hands placed on top of his abdomen region.

Roman smiled to himself as his eyes roamed slowly over his boyfriend's sexy body. He carelessly threw his towel over the couch as he quickly changed into deep blue gym shorts, and he didn't quiet bother to put a shirt on. He watched Dean fidget and shake a little which was enough for him to notice that his lover wasn't asleep, not just yet.

A wicked but nonetheless interesting idea popped in Roman's head instantly. He quietly made his way near the edge of the bed to where Dean was already sleeping, and he quickly sat on his knees with Dean's feet being placed right in front of his face. Roman looked at Dean once before he placed both of his large calloused hands over his feet, as he massaged them softly.

Dean's eyes instantly popped open as he tried to sit a little on his elbows in order to get a better view of his man. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Umm…nothing just giving you a foot massage." Roman squeezed and rubbed his feet slowly back & forth. "You look tense and I think you need to relax, baby." Dean smiled but acted as if he wasn't interested in it, but the scowl on his face wasn't quiet enough to stop his boyfriend as he still kept on rubbing his fingers in between his toes, and pressed his hand smoothly over them.

Dean was slowly getting used to the sensation of Roman's beautiful hands massaging his feet, and he'd slightly closed his eyes to enjoy the moment properly. After a few minutes, he felt a soft kiss being placed over his right foot, and his eyes popped open instinctively. "Uhh...what was that?" He questioned Roman with wide eyes.

"Oh! Baby...calm down…I'm just trying to help you relax. So lie down and close your eyes, and let me do my own thing. Pleeaseeee…" Roman dragged the end of the sentence to emphasize his point, and Dean finally gave in, but he didn't lie down just yet instead he watched his boyfriend with curious eyes.

Roman placed soft kisses over Dean's right foot, and nuzzled his nose between every single one of his toe back to back. He then repeated the same action over his left foot, and Dean couldn't help but breathe harder over the way his boyfriend seemed to take care of him. It was no secret that Dean was a sucker for foot jobs, and his lover was very much aware of the fact as he used this as an advantage to get him to agree for anything that he wanted.

"Gosh...you've got lovely feet." Roman stated as he sniffled between his toes. "I love the smell of your feet…they are so musky and addictive." He bought the back of Dean's right foot to his face, and sniffed harder. "Baby, I love this so much." He took hold of his left foot, and again sniffed harder as his eyes locked with that of Dean's.

Roman didn't break their eye contact as he licked a wet stripe over the back of his right foot, and sucked & licked at his sole. "Baby, you enjoying this, huh?" Dean didn't answer, but in reply he sighed harder. He licked his left foot as well after he sucked at his soles once again. It was hard for Dean to contain himself now since his boyfriend had decided to sweetly torture him this morning.

All Dean wanted at that moment was to ask Roman to fuck him senseless, but since he was still feeling the pointless anger in his heart it wasn't quite easy for him to ask his boyfriend for it anymore. He tried to focus on Roman's action instead which made him more uneasy because it seemed as if his man was more than enjoying kissing and licking his feet.

"Your toes nails are so well shaped and rounded. It's better than any woman's toes that I've ever seen." Roman sucked at every single one of his toe as he slowly ran the tip of his tongue encircling them. His dirty talk was giving Dean immense pleasure as well as making him blush too. He made slurping noises while he sucked at his toes one after another, and his action was immediately having an effect over Dean's entire body.

Dean was getting more than excited over his lover's action, but there wasn't anything that he could do to stop it. Roman took hold of Dean's left foot, and rubbed it over his lips, nose and all over his face. Dean could immediately feel the tickling sensation once his foot came in contact with Roman's bearded jaw.

Roman had a day's old beard, and it was briskly as well as pricking, but in spite of that he kept running Dean's left foot over his face while kissing it on the same time. He quickly placed both of Dean's feet over his face as he licked and sucked on his toes. "Stop, baby! It's too much…I can't…" Dean gasped for air, and moaned in complete pleasure.

'I'm not stopping at all." Roman sniffed, sucked and licked all over his feet making Dean moan even harder. "You're ma baby…you got mad at me. I need to make you feel good." He mumbled in between sucking & licking Dean's feet.

"I'm feeling more than good now."

"So, you forgive me."

"Yeah…I do…now leave my feet."

Although, Roman knew that Dean had no reason to get mad at him because quite frankly it wasn't even his mistake, but with Dean it was better to bury the hatchet then to oppose it. He wanted to let go off Dean, but for some reason he didn't felt like leaving him because he was enjoying it so much. "Baby…I can't let it go. I'm loving this."

"Oh! Come on babe. I'm really getting hard now." Dean begged to his man, but Roman seemed to be in his own world now.

"Show me babe just how much you're turned on, huh?" Roman quickly responded in a sexy tone all the while kissing the soles of his feet.

"Open your mouth." Dean commanded, and Roman was more than glad to oblige it. He pushed his right foot into his mouth slowly, and Roman didn't even protest it as he simply followed his man's orders.

Dean kept on pushing & pulling his foot in & out of Roman's hot mouth, and he tried to let his boyfriend know that he was more than turned on now. Roman's mouth was full from accommodating Dean's foot, but he got the hint that his boyfriend's cock was now begging for his attention.

Roman himself was turned on by the hot foot job that he just gave his boyfriend, and he decided to let this sensation wash over him. He allowed Dean to pull his foot out of his mouth, but not before sucking hard at it once after he slowly released the grip of his mouth from his foot. "Gosh… that felt damn good." Dean exclaimed as he sighed harder. "You literally swept me off my feet." He grinned widely at his lover.

Even before Roman could respond, Dean had already started to kiss him hard as he pushed his tongue deeper into Roman's mouth feeling the slight taste of his feet on his tongue. Roman kissed him back with full force as he stood up from his position, and slowly sat over the edge of the bed. He was the first to break the kiss, and he looked deep into those baby blue eyes of his man.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Roman asked staring directly into his man's eyes.

Dean sighed harder, and nipped at his boyfriend's ear bringing it closer to his lips as he whispered softly. "I want you to fuck me nonstop."

"Oh! It will be my pleasure baby." Roman smiled devilishly before he feverishly kissed Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Okay, thanks for reading my story because the views tell me that at least people read it. But, please review, write anything or scribble something because it tells me what you liked and what you didn't. It doesn't have to be good all the time, and I appreciate constructive criticism. I don't know how I'm doing so far on this story, so please let me know.

* * *

**Just a high **(Implied suicide activity, but no real suicide)

Waves of the ocean below caused the winds to wash over his face frantically.

Just a step closer and he would be falling deep into the dungeons of the ocean. Nothing to fear, and definitely nothing to lose at this point. This thrill, this high somehow had to be taken care of and these guttural calls that came within his heart always pulled him to do something extreme which necessarily never were the sanest acts to say the least.

"I'm free….wohooo…." Dean's voice echoed through the empty skies, 1800 ft high cliff and to the endless depths of the ocean. He was standing, no almost tripping over the disrupted cliff surrounded by the northern Atlantic Ocean. He stared enchantingly at the point where the light blue sky met with the deep blue ocean.

His heart beat increased and all he wanted was to just let it go in the moment. The winds vigorously ran over his face making his unruly hair flow all over his face and some of it even piercing through his eyeballs, but he didn't quiet bother to tuck them back. The moment of extremity was just a second ahead of him, and he felt as if all the blood in his body had stopped flowing through.

Dean placed his right foot out, and knocked over a small piece of rock which went rolling down into the ocean below. His eyes followed the little rock's journey, and it was clear in his mind that he'd be going through the same in just a matter of time. This was more than enough to drive him to another level of excitement, but it was different from the one which he was already feeling.

He pulled his foot back and stood upright with his arms open widely. He took one hard look at the horizon before leaning a bit with his open arms, and then he attempted to take a free fall. A fall that in his mind would clear him from all the anxiety, worries, stress and uneasiness that he'd been feeling as of late. He needed to ease himself, and this was the only solution that had popped up in his mind this evening.

The voices in his brain pushing him over the edge now "Do it…do it…come on..." He could hear them over & over again playing like a broken track record now, "let go…you'll be free...nothing will harm you…your troubles will ease…" His mind had now been possessed by those whispering, slithery voices and it wasn't easy to ignore them, "Go on…you need this…go on.."

He smiled at the horizon, the beautiful weather, winds, and to the empty surrounding which was just like his heart,empty. He slowly closed his eyes allowing this high to take control of his body, mind and soul. "Do this…you need it…." The voice now ringing in his brain at dangerous levels almost causing a migraine attack, and he wasn't able to bear it anymore as he shut his eyes, before he let go.

"Deannnn….baby….stop…please." A voice echoed through the cliff and his eardrums twitched on recognizing to whom the voice belonged. Dean crooked his head a little to find his boyfriend, lover, no make that the only person that loved him no matter what, and he was standing at the corner of the ledge.

Roman stood there frozen watching Dean(his man) incredulously, and his heart ached over the sight was to say the least. "What have I done to you baby? Why are you giving up like this, huh?"

Dean's laughter almost sounded sadistic and maniacal as it echoed through the cliff. "You're so adorable, baby. Why do you think that I'm giving up? And, why do you blame yourself for every act of mine. You're not responsible for my life or even death…."

Roman ran fiercely towards his boyfriend, and hugged him tightly not even thinking for a second that his action could push both of them over the edge tumbling them down into the ocean. "Your mine…so your life is mine too. You can't die without my permission neither you can leave me without my will, understand."

Dean laughed again, only this time it was sober as he pulled out of the embrace just a bit to look at his man. "Agreed, darling! But you know my inner instinct pushes me beyond my thoughts sometimes, and I gotta give in."

"Like that other time you went bungee jumping, and almost gave me a heart attack by not even informing me." Roman stared at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah...right! I'm doing this for the thrill that just pops in my heart every time." Dean replied back.

"Why is this thrill popping up so regularly these days, huh? I know that previously in your life you had these highs, and you almost killed yourself every time trying to suppress it. But, those times you were depressed and on drugs. So, what has happened now?" Roman questioned him with suspicion.

"Well…for one because you made me quit smoking just a few months ago, and my withdrawal symptoms just push my right buttons to make me do such things." Dean smiled at his man as he locked his arms tightly around his neck. "So, I'm just cliff jumping this time and believe me, I won't die. You aren't getting rid of me that easy."

Roman sighed harder, and watched his man step away from him. Dean once again closed his eyes shut and opened his arms widely trying to focus on taking the fall, when again Roman's voice interrupted him. "Stop, baby…please…" He glanced back at him with one eye open, "Nope…I'm not going to…"

"I'm coming with you." Roman's words stabbed Dean's heart as if a cold ice knife had passed right through it. "No you can't come with me….I need this high, it's driving me and not you…" Roman came closer to his boyfriend as he interlaced their fingers together, and he looked silently at the horizon before. "If something happens then it happens to both of us, because I can't just stand here watching you fall. I'll be more than happy to die with you then to live without you."

Dean opened his mouth to say something back but he was cut off. "Now, let's do it. Okay!" Roman's act had made Dean's heart flood with so many emotions which couldn't be roped into words, so he simply pulled his man and crashed their lips together harshly. They kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow, and both of their hearts started to beat at insanely fast level.

They could feel the wind blowing over their faces as they kept on kissing the hell out of each other. After what felt like years they parted and got prepared for their free fall. Dean's baby blue eyes met with Roman's smoky gray ones before they plunged themselves to fall into the deeper depths of the ocean.

The icy cold wind rushed through their faces, and both of them screamed in excitement and extreme fear. "Wohooooo…..Aahhh…" They screamed through their lungs out, and in just over a minute they could feel their face hit hard over the surface of the ocean. Both of them could feel their bodies drag into the inner & deeper portions of the ocean.

There was nothing that they could do to stop from drowning, and they quickly let go off each others hand to take control over their own bodies. Somehow they'd managed to stop falling deep into the ocean, and they tried to swim in order to pull themselves out of the ocean. Dean's head popped out of the treading water of the ocean first, and he was quickly followed by his boyfriend.

The high that was driving Dean had finally been answered, and he could feel his heart beat racing but this time only with satisfaction as he could feel the tight knots in his stomach slacken. Everything felt perfect and at ease to him.

Roman looked at his man, and in that moment he felt vulnerable, almost in a state of break down. So, he quickly swam across the ocean to close the little distance between them. He didn't even had to try hard because Dean caught him mid way through it, and just as they came closer their lips locked again in a scorching hot kiss. This kiss was more desperate, needy and the only source of heat that was stopping them to shiver in the icy cold water.

"You're crazy, you know that." Roman said in between kissing and licking his man. Dean smiled at him, and kissed him some more while sucking at his pouty upper lip, and releasing it with a pop. "I know that, but I'm your crazy…only yours and always yours..."

* * *

Please read/review and enjoy because I'm writing this for my fellow Ambreigns shippers as there as so few stories here for this wonderful couple.


End file.
